Mera
Weisman, Greg (2011-09-30). Question #13531. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-09-30. | gender = Female | hair color = Red | eye color = Green | relatives = Aquaman (husband), Artur (son) | powers = Hydrokinesis | weaknesses = | first = 108 | voice = Kath Soucie }} Queen Mera is Aquaman's wife, and Queen of Atlantis. She is the headmistress of the Conservatory of Sorcery. Physical appearance Queen Mera takes the appearance of a slender woman with an angular face and green eyes. She has long red hair caught up in a ponytail, and wears an India green halterneck top that exposes her midriff, and a matching pareo around her waist. The top and pareo are fastened together with a golden ring. Queen Mera also wears a golden crow-like tiara with green protuberances that frame her face, and an India green usekh-style collar with a golden piece at the center. The outfit is completed with a harlequin translucent veil underneath her pareo and around her shoulders, strapped to her collar. When she uses the full extent of her powers, glowing tentacle-tattoos appear around her arms and on her cheeks. History 2010 Mera was training her top students, Garth and Tula, when Kaldur'ahm returned. She was overjoyed, to see him again, as she had missed him since his departure to the surface world. At the banquet later that day, she informed Aqualad, Tula and her brother-in-law Prince Orm that she and Aquaman were expecting their first child. The festivities however were cut short that night as Atlantis was attacked by Black Manta. Despite her pregnancy and the pleas of her subjects to get to safety for the sake of herself and the child, Queen Mera helped in defending her people, with her impressive magical and water manipulating abilities. Mera was elated to meet Aqualad's friends, Miss Martian and Superboy, when he brought them for a visit to Atlantis. Orm thought it wiser to limit her time with strangers, since she carried the future ruler of the realm. Asleep in her quarters, Mera was attacked by purists. Ocean-Master stunned her with his trident, and ordered the purists to take her to his hideout. Mera was chained to a table in front of Ocean-Master's throne. Despite her pleas for her life and that of her unborn child, the villain drained her of her life-force and magic. He admitted to her that his plan was not purely to rid Poseidonis of its impure elements, but to cause a civil war. It was overheard by Ronal, who with Aqualad and his friends' help, turned the tide. Mera was freed, and restored to full power when Garth's tempest power caused Ocean-Master to lose grip of the trident. Mera was safe, but Ocean-Master got away. With her husband back at her side, Mera thanked Aqualad and his friends for saving her life. Queen Mera helped create cure-tech that could negate the effects of Starro-tech. 2011 Mera gave birth to a healthy baby boy, named Artur. Powers and abilities * Atlantean attributes: Atlanteans, although Human, have through scientific and sorcerous means developed several abilities which allow them to live comfortably under the sea: :* Breathe underwater: All Atlanteans are capable of surviving the aquatic atmosphere under the sea. Some accomplish this without the presence of visible gills. :* Temperature resilience: Resistant to low temperatures and the effects of freezing, although notably hindered by high temperatures. :* Durability: Dense flesh, although not invulnerable. :* Strength: Ranging from undetected levels to super strength. * Sorcery: Mera is the headmistress of the Conservatory, and a teacher herself. ** Electricity generation: Mera has the power to generate electricity from the eel tattoos on her arms, which she can channel through water or use as a direct offense against opponents. ** Hydrokinesis: Mera is able to manipulate water to serve any number of uses: water blasts, whips, waves, shields, or water spouts to lift her off the ocean floor. ** Hard-water constructs: Mera has the unique ability to solidify water into a myriad of different weapons for physical attacks and protectiveness as well. For example, she created a manta-shaped shield as well as a giant octopus whose tentacles were used for defensive and offensive purposes. Relationships Aquaman Aquaman is Mera's husband as well as her King. They are an extremely loving couple, who share a bond of mutual respect for the other and their duties. The two were joyfully awaiting their first child in 2011. Appearances Background in other media * Young Justice marks Mera's fourth animated appearance. She previous appeared in The Superman/Aquaman Hour, Bruce Timm's DCAU (''Justice League'') and Batman: The Brave and the Bold. * Mera's personality is somewhat different from her comic counterpart. Where in the original comics she is depicted as overly arrogant, opinionated and easily angered, here she comes off as kinder and more nurturing not only in her relationship with Aquaman, but with Aqualad and her other students. However, she still retains her combative strength in both comics and cartoon. * In the comics Mera's ability to control water is not shared by the rest of the people of Atlantis, but is instead an ability that her people (from an alternate dimension) developed. * Mera made her live-action debut in the tenth season of Smallville, here she was newly wed to Aquaman, teaching him of his Atlantean heritage of which he had not been made aware until their meeting. References }} Category:A to Z Category:Atlanteans Category:Conservatory of Sorcery Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate water